The Truth You Could Not Disguise
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: He followed her into her magical world and lost himself. They were on the stage, but they were in her world, forever lost and forever gleeful. This was what he wanted from the start; to be with her and to be a part of her magical world.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. The only thing that I own is the story and the idea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Truth You Could Not Disguise<strong>_

* * *

><p>Her body moved like the strike of powerful lightning. She twisted, turned, and twirled, whipping her body about in flawless, asymmetrical angles. Her feet moved like tiny bolts of electricity, swiftly sweeping across the ground and cackling with each and every step. She then began to slow down a bit, spreading her arms and doing erratic, sudden poses. She would pose for a few seconds before moving again, repeating these actions several more times. Next, she slowed down once more, twirling gently underneath the soft, bluish light that only shone upon her. The beautiful maiden parted her arms and spread them wide, gently lowering them and then spinning low like a top. Then, she pounced upward, her head tilted back and her eyes shutting to a close. Her arms shot out from her sides and then came back together as she curled within herself, like the dark clouds that blocked the sun. Slowly and rhythmically, she came to a casual pose, one foot in front of the other. She raised her hands above her head, twisting and twirling them in divine arcs. Then she started jerking her body in ways that were flawless and odd. She acted as the sun, trying to escape the dark clouds' embrace. The beauty moved forward, dancing her way across the smooth stage. But suddenly, she jerked back, dancing backwards and doing the complete opposite of her forward movements. A look of despair crossed her features as she struggled to move forward, but couldn't stop dancing backwards, the dark clouds capturing her once again in their black hug.<p>

Honestly. Honestly. _Honestly_. The divine dancer, as he discreetly watched her from atop the indoor balcony, was truly an angel sent from heaven's garden. She was an elegant dove rippling the still waters of a spacious lake. She was the light of day. She was night's child. _Honestly_. The female was the lovely flowers dancing to the wind's silent music. She performed like today was her last, like she would never see tomorrow's joys. She _was_ tomorrow's joy. She was _his_ joy. No other woman could compare to this magnificent beauty, not in his eyes. She was outstandingly ravishing, like the slow droplets of rain during the spring morning. She was his light within the cold darkness. She was everything he was not. Her body portrayed unhidden strength. Her eyes held an undeniable softness, a softness that had kindness for all and everything. Innocence consumed her and it conveyed evidently. The way her blonde hair bounced and whipped about caused his heart to lurch into his throat. Her kissable lips were seeable from where he sat, so delectable, so deliciously sweet. _Honestly_. He wondered if he would be able to hold her in his arms, wondered if she would accept him if he allowed himself to be seen. She believed she was alone in this seemingly empty theatre, but she was not. He was always there, watching her from that balcony, remaining unseen. His eyes roamed her figure as she swayed on the stage, like she was in another world, a magical world. He wanted to be in that world with her, wanted to see the magic.

With a loud breath, she twirled and bounced her way onward once again, finally breaking free of the dark clouds' clutches again. Her movements started to slow down, as the clouds reached for her a third time, trying to pull her back.

But she wanted to _shine_!

With a huge spread of her arms, she leaped forward, arching her back and throwing her head back, closing her eyes as she soared across the stage in a short but symmetrical distance. Her fingers stretched outward beautifully and a small smile spread across her face, gently playing on her lips. Her feet gracefully touched the ground and she crouched low, hugging herself and bowing her head forward, that smile never leaving her lips. Then, her eyes snapped open and her smile widened. She hopped to her feet and struck and elegant pose, finally shining as bright as the sun. The clouds behind her retreated, her light becoming too bright for them to comprehend. The female stayed like that for a few more seconds before letting out a heavy breath. Perspiration slid down her face. Lowering her head, she looked down at the pink tutu hugging her body and the pink flats closed around her delicate feet.

Leaning forward in his seat atop the shadowed balcony, he witnessed her with more intensity. A frown twisted his features and he pressed his palms into his knees. What was she doing? Had she completed her dance? He did not know, he was not sure. Usually, her dances lasted a lot longer than this. Maybe she was still figuring out the rest of her dance? He still did not know. What he _did_ know, however, was that he wanted to go down there, to reveal himself to her. He wanted to admit to watching her every night in the empty theatre. He wanted to convey to her how much he adored watching her dance. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was and that she could compare to no other. The man had seen plenty of women dance before and they were nothing like this honorable maiden. Just by watching her, he held an immense amount of respect for her. No, he never met her before and did not know her in person, but…the way she danced conveyed each and every emotion that she was experiencing. It showed her personality, showed who she was. He saw through her and her dancing helped that. It was like he already knew everything about her without even meeting her.

"That wasn't good enough…" A whisper passed through her plush lips. She shook her head and turned, facing the invisible audience that watched her from the many seats.

The maiden took in a deep breath and then let it out in a mild whoosh. She raised her skinny arms and put one foot in front of the other, giving off a nonchalant but mild pose. After that, she started gentle and slow movements, waddling around the stage like a little duck. With a twirl, she lifted a leg high and then swung it low, going into a short spin before standing up straight, gracefully trampling along the stage in the beautiful dance. She spun into a swirl, going around dozens of times before coming to a stop, raising her hands above he head and forming a heart with them. When that was done, she stood still for a couple of minutes and then going up on the tip of her toes, tilting her chin up high and giving her nonexistent audience one of her best smiles. She gently went back down and then reached out with her hands in a gentle motion, softly caressing the air before her. Suddenly, she retreated, shuffling back into the pond of water from where she came. She was too scared to venture off out of the pond, her other fellow ducklings calling her back. They did not want to see her go. She halted, raising her arms on either side of her, thrusting her hands out and wiggling her fingers. She moved her arms up and down like a duck's wings. Her feet minced across the smooth stage.

What if she were to turn into a swan?

A smile slid on to her lips and she tilted her head back, dancing beautifully and softly, trying to turn into that wonderful swan so that she could fly away from everyone and everything. Like a flower, she sprung up, blooming wonderfully in front of her audience. She was about to spread her newly found wings, but something interrupted her.

It was the sound of slow clapping.

"Marvelous," a voice said afterward.

The female faltered, almost twisting her ankle at the sudden interruption. She let out a rapid breath, crashing to the ground like a wounded animal. The woman stayed there for a little while longer before placing her palms on the ground and sitting up just a little. Her eyes looked downward, over the stage. In her gaze, she found a man that she did not know. This man had striking red hair and there was a white and black mask covering his face, so she could not see his features. He wore a black tunic, black pants, black gloves, black shoes, and a black cape that swooshed around behind him with each and every step he took. Mild fright pierced her heart and she scrambled to her feet, almost slipping and falling once more.

"Ah! Do not be alarmed, dear one," commented the stranger; it was the man that had been watching her from the beginning atop the balcony. He finally gathered the courage to confront her, but he was not going to reveal who he was or tell her that he had been watching her for months. "I am not here to bring you harm or anything else like that."

Ceasing her hasty movements, the blonde haired lady turned slightly so that she was facing him once more. She eyed him with great distrust and a fist was pressed hard into her chest, right above her heart. It was clear she was highly cautious of him. She had every right to be. He refused to show his face. He kept it hidden behind a mask.

"I…" The man tried to find some words to use. "…I was passing on through and I managed to find you here. I saw you dancing."

"You…saw me dancing?" echoed the woman, eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

The male nodded. "I did."

"The theatre is closed."

The redhead put his hands behind his back and darted his eyes all over the place from within his mask. "I left something here," he fibbed, grinning in triumph from inside of his mask. "Earlier today when I had come to see the morning's performance. I remembered that I had forgotten something and I came back to retrieve it."

"Why did you not?" asked the female, raising an eyebrow curiously, still wary.

"I did not wish to interrupt you."

"But you did anyway."

"I did, and I apologize for that," commented the male, looking down at his shoes. "But I must say, you are a very beautiful dancer. No other dancer can compare to you."

The woman relaxed a little bit and her shoulders lowered with a small sigh. "I highly doubt that, but thank you for your compliment, sir."

"Can I ask…what your name is?" questioned the mysterious stranger, tilting his head to the side hopefully. All this time he had been watching her, he would very much like to know her name. He always wondered what it would be.

"You hide behind a mask and you have the nerve to ask me of my name?" retorted the woman in rancor. "I don't think so. I do not know you."

"If you tell me yours, I will tell you mine," he said, walking closer to her and climbing up onto the stage. That caused her to flinch back and take a cautious step backward. Her guard had come up again and she eyed him closely, waiting for him to pounce or assault her. The man didn't mind, he liked how she was wary around strangers.

The woman was silent for a very long moment before she whispered, "Peach."

"Peach," he repeated thoughtfully. It was a nice name for a nice lady. It suited her. "I am called Roy."

"Roy?" Peach raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed."

Peach relaxed again and then held out a small hand. "Nice to meet you, Roy."

Without hesitation, the redhead grasped her tiny hand in his bigger one and gave it a squeeze, shaking it. Oh, he wished he were not wearing gloves. He would have been able to feel her smooth and soft hand. "Nice to meet you too, Peach."

Peach quickly released his hand and then peered around the empty place, noticing that it was just the two of them in an empty theatre while at night. That made her very apprehensive, but she made sure not to show it on her facial features. "Well, sir, I hope you find what you are looking for. I must take my leave."

"Wait a moment," remarked Roy, almost pleadingly. Why was she leaving so soon? He wanted her to stay! "I was wondering if…you…" He started to become nervous and that plainly showed in his body language.

"What?" Peach urged him to go on impatiently. She just wanted to go home now.

"Will you dance with me?"

The blonde haired girl froze. What kind of question was that? He wanted to dance with her? Why? He didn't know her! They just met. Could he even dance? Peach eyed him up and down, examining him. He certainly was the mysterious type. She wondered if he had a handsome face behind that mask, wondered what he was truly like deep inside. For some reason, she couldn't help but think that there was something more to this. He asked that question as if he had been dying to for a long time.

"Fine," sighed Peach. "I will dance with you."

"Really?" The man lifted his head high, happiness showing in his tone.

"Yes, but not for long," answered the woman.

Roy trotted forward and then gently took one of her hands in his, his other hand going to her hip. The hand that clasped hers trembled a little and he took in deep breaths to calm himself. He was so very nervous. He had been practicing his dancing in preparation for this event. He hoped he did not disappoint her.

Feeling his trembling hand, Peach gave it a small squeeze and smiled up at him softly, wishing she could see his face behind that mask he wore. The female knew he was very nervous and she wondered why. Was this his first time dancing with a partner? She had no clue.

"Relax," she told him.

"Believe me, I am trying," he responded quickly, voice shaky. "This…is my first time dancing with someone else."

Peach's smile got bigger and they began to move. "Then just follow me."

And he did.

He followed her into her magical world and lost himself. They were on the stage, but they were in her world, forever lost and forever gleeful. This was what he wanted from the start; to be with her and to be a part of her magical world.


End file.
